The Cancer Control Developmental Program at Memorial Sloan-Kettering has four objectives for its renewal over the next three years. They are: 1) To expand the present pilot cancer data system to include 20 hospitals over a three-year period; 2) To develop educational, treatment, and evaluation programs that focus on breast cancer; 3) To improve radiation therapy planning in the New York Metropolitan area, particularly those hospitals affiliated as cooperating hospitals in this cancer control demonstration project; and 4) To expand educational programs in the surrounding community in the field of cancer control by means of programs supported and un-supported by the National Cancer Institute.